Beyond the sky
by IrisOdair13
Summary: Ishida siempre estaria ahi para salvarla...aun cuando ella gritara el nombre de alguien mas. Ishihime con un pequeño toque de Ichiruki


Jejeje...regrese...ehmm, si se que teeengo algo asi como que un fic pendiente por ahi...pero es que sobre ese tema no me ha surgido aun nada u_u, y ayer viendo los capitulos donde ulquiorra e ichigo pelean mi hermana y yo llegamos a la misma conclusión: al pobre de Ishida nadie le hace caso, y eso me inspiro a hacer este fic...curioso no?, yo siempre escribo Ichiruki y ahora me dio por hacer un Ishihime, pero eeen fin, disfrutenlo, la verdad me gusto mucho como me quedo.

-d(^u^)b-

-Suerte Kurosaki-kun!

Ishida Uryu observaba atento como la pelinaranja a su lado se despedía de aquel que hace tan solo un par de horas casi los había matado, Ichigo Kurosaki, quien ya repuesto y curado por dicha pelinaranja, Orihime, había comenzado su descenso hacia el interior de las noches, al sentir el reiatsu de Chad y Renji prácticamente vencidos, y el de cierta pelinegra en peligro una vez más.

Podía ver en los ojos de Orihime una devoción total hacia el muchacho que ya se había perdido de vista en aquel agujero que lo conducía a su destino, una devoción que realmente él no comprendía, era bien sabido por todos que la pelinaranja estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kurosaki, pero él como amigo cercano, aunque sonara realmente raro dado su estilo de relación, sabía muy bien que esos sentimientos no eran correspondidos, sabía que su amigo miraba a Orihime con los mismos ojos que miraba a Yuzu, incluso en algún momento él dejo entre ver de manera implícita que pensaba que compartían varias características su hermana y Orihime.

Y además estaba otro hecho cantado por todos aunque fuera en secreto…algo realmente obvio, que estaba segura que era del conocimiento de la pelinaranja también, por más que ella lo quisiera negar, era indiscutible que si había una mujer por la cual Ichigo se había rendido, una que había cambiado su vida totalmente, la única que podía levantarlo, animarlo, hacerlo ver sus errores, golpearlo, y sobre todas las cosas…salvarlo, ella era la única capaz de pasar las barreras que aquel muchacho había construido en años como quien pasa entre el viento, solo ella y nadie más…solo Rukia Kuchiki.

¿Pero cómo podría ser él quien le destrozara el corazón a la joven frente a él?, por más que la quisiera no podía ser tan ruin como para dejarle en claro que su infatuación solo la estaba llevando a un callejón sin salida, donde estaba muy claro que no encontraría a Kurosaki.

Y si, él joven Quincy en realidad quería a la pelinaranja, no, en realidad él…la amaba, desde aquella temporada que pasarón juntos en la sociedad de almas cuando habían ido a rescatar a Kuchiki-san, en algún momento de todos esos días aquella chica alegre y pacifica había acabado por robarle el corazón absolutamente…y él juro en cuanto fue consciente de sus sentimientos que, aunque tal vez no fuera correspondido, él se encargaría de salvarla en todo momento.

-Ishida-kun…déjame curarte-Y justo en medio de sus cavilaciones, la pelinaranja se inclino hacia él, el joven arquero no pudo dejar de sonrojarse levemente al sentirse atrapado justamente por la dueña de sus pensamientos, justo como si ella los hubiera podido leer.

-Gracias Inoue-san…pero primero cúrate tú, el impacto que te diste contra aquella pared te dejo algo golpeada- Tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, no podía decirle algo como "aquella ráfaga de energía que lanzo Kurosaki y que te mando casi al mundo normal", porque sabía que ella se sentiría triste, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero aún con sus consideraciones pudo notar como los ojos de la joven frente a él se ensombrecían levemente, sabia en que estaba pensando, o más bien, en quien…pero si había algo que de verdad era un misterio, aún para alguien tan astuto como lo era él mismo, eso era la mente de aquella pelinaranja frente a él.

-No, no fue…nada-Orihime le sonrió…pero era aquella sonrisa que él tan bien conocía…una sonrisa falsa que le dedicaba a los demás cuando quería que los demás pensaran que todo estaba bien, aunque la realidad fuera que ella estaba destrozada por dentro, y también entendía el doble sentido de aquellas palabras, ella no se refería a sus heridas, ella se refería a la manera en que estas fueron causadas, prácticamente a manos de su héroe –Ahora por favor…déjame sanarte Ishida-kun.

El joven arquero la miro a los ojos, esos ojos grises en los que ya tantas veces se había perdido, no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, antes de verse rodeado por aquella barrera dorada tan conocida por todos ellos.

"Déjame sanarte", como quería el joven Quincy poder decirle lo mismo, él deseaba tanto poder hacerla feliz, ser aquel que siempre la salvaría, ya no quería escucharla gritar nunca más "Kurosaki-kun"…quería escucharla gritar su nombre…por más egoísta que fuera su aspiración.

Incluso momentos antes, durante la batalla, él sabía que si se había atrevido a pelear de frente con Ulquiorra solo había sido por ella, de no haber estado la pelinaranja, el muchacho hubiera tratado de huir o de planear algo mas para poder vencerlo, pero tenía que protegerla, incluso a costa del brazo que había perdido y que la chica en esos momentos estaba reconstruyendo.

Había también detenido a un Ichigo fuera de sí que había estado a punto de masacrar a un vencido espada…no por él, mucho menos por aquel monstruo, lo había hecho por ella, sabia lo traumático que estaba siendo ver a Ichigo convertido en un ser sin razón…en otro monstruo como él que estaba a punto de matar, solo por ella había corrido a detenerlo antes de que el trauma para Orihime hubiera sido mayor.

¿Y que recibió a cambio?, su amigo, inconscientemente claro, le había clavado su espada poco arriba del estomago, un poco más abajo o un poco más arriba, y hubiera sido Quincy muerto, después de eso estuvo tirado contra una piedra, observando una vez más a Orihime gritar el mismo nombre, y segundos después a su amigo reaccionar y retar una vez más a Ulquiorra, quien, muy "amablemente", había ido hasta el arquero para arrancar con toda falta de delicadeza la zanpakutoh del pelinaranja para dar por terminada la pelea.

Pelea que nunca acabo ya que el espada comenzó a hacerse polvo, y entonces vio algo que realmente no sabía si le daba coraje, risa, enojo, tristeza…era la ironía mas grande del mundo…Orihime diciéndole a aquel monstruo que no le tenía miedo, y tratando de tomarle la mano, la chica le hacía más caso a aquel ser que la había secuestrado y, de seguro, lastimado, antes que a él, quien había puesto su vida completamente en la labor de rescatarla, de verla a salvo una vez más…de verla junto a él.

Y después de eso la chica le insistió a Kurosaki una y mil veces en que por favor lo dejara curarlo, Ichigo le había pedido que primero atendiera al arquero (¡la primer persona que notaba que estaba medio muerto!), pero al final la chica le había ganado y lo curo…de absolutamente nada ya que después de su transformación sus heridas habían desaparecido…y aunque Orihime quería tenerlo ahí para siempre, Ichigo sintió aquel reiatsu tan conocido para él estar en peligro, no dudo ni un segundo en romper la barrera de Orihime y salir corriendo hacia la ya mencionada abertura…solo había pronunciado una palabra en el transcurso de sus acciones, en realidad, un nombre…Rukia.

Y ahora estaban ahí, después de que se habían quedado solos la chica por fin había recordado la presencia del Quincy, quien, sin un brazo y con una abertura en el torso, había estado esperando pacientemente su porción de atención de parte de la pelinaranja.

-Listo- La barrera desapareció e Ishida pudo corroborar que su brazo y torso estaban como nuevos, además de otros hematomas y heridas que ya eran historia.

-Muchas gracias Inoue-san- No podía evitar sonreírle con todo su corazón, aún después de que lo había dejado al final de sus prioridades, aunque lo hubiese ignorado durante prácticamente toda la batalla, incluso aunque hubiese omitido el hecho de que él estuvo dispuesto a entregar la vida por ella…aún con todo eso, ella siempre seria la persona a la que él iba a proteger, por siempre.

Y como si la pelinaranja hubiera escuchado todas sus faltas, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba parte de su vestimenta entre sus manos

-Perdóname Ishida-kun…yo –Orihime trataba de hablar, pero su garganta se cerraba constantemente, además de que sus lagrimas habían aumentado tanto en tamaño como en frecuencia –Yo…jamás podría terminar de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

Y en un acto completamente sorprendente para el arquero, la pelinaranja se había lanzado hacia él, entrelazando sus manos alrededor del cuello de un shockeado arquero.

No podía negarlo, había soñado mil veces con ese momento, con poder sostenerla entre sus brazos, poder sentir el aroma a vainilla que desprendía su cabello, pero en esos instantes no podía creer que de verdad estaba ocurriendo, podía escuchar pequeños lamentos muy cerca de su oído, algunos que podían pasar por un "perdóname" o un "lo siento", y entonces supo que todo había valido la pena, solo por ese momento.

Lentamente, casi como si temiera romper a la chica que lo abrazaba, rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos, y con el otro, aquel que ella acababa de regresarle, poso su mano sobre su cabello, tratando de darle algo de consuelo.

-No me pidas perdón…lo hice- ese era el momento perfecto, justo ahora podría decirle todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que la amaba y el deseo creciente de hacerla feliz, y que su vida le pertenecía completamente…-lo hice porque yo siempre te voy a proteger, Inoue-san.

No podía…aún no, sabía que no podía hacer nada hasta que el mismísimo Kurosaki le dejara en claro la situación a Orihime, y más le valía al imbécil ese no dañarla o lo perseguiría hasta la sociedad de almas de ser necesario, pero cuando eso pasara él estaría ahí para ella, él la cuidaría…y entonces esperaba poder tener la fuerza y el valor de confesarle todo eso que había rondado en su mente en las pasadas horas.

La pelinaranja se separo levemente de él, solo lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos, el muchacho noto sus orbes mas calmadas y una ligera sonrisa, que a su parecer era la imagen más tierna del universo en esos momentos.

-Gracias…Ishida-kun- Y en un acto aún más sorprendente que el anterior, la pelinaranja había depositado un pequeño y casto beso en la mejilla del arquero, quien en esos momentos seguía procesando el acontecimiento.

Tal vez nunca sería el héroe maravilloso que representaba Ichigo para ella, tal vez nunca seria aquel que robara sus pensamientos y aprisionara su corazón como lo era Ichigo, tal vez jamás seria el hombre a la que ella le diría "te amo", palabras que ella deseaba decirle a Ichigo…pero él siempre seria quien cuidaría de ella, en todo momento, con o sin su reconocimiento, con o sin su amor…él seria aquel hombre que Ichigo no podía ser para ella…

Él seria…el hombre que la amará por siempre.

-d(^u^)b-

Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, me costo comenzarlo pero una vez que empece no pude detenerme, de hecho quedo mas largo de lo que pense, pero es de esos fics que te hacen feliz al terminarlos.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, y si es asiiii, que taaal un maravilloso review ehh?, recuerden que los reviews son el alimento de cada escritor!, asi que no me dejen moribunda y alimentenme :D

baybaaa!


End file.
